Ray of Hope: Hoffnungsschimmer
by JourneyJohnny
Summary: Edward ist ein Einzelgänger, er lässt niemanden an sich heran. Bis er Bella trifft - auf einmal hat er das seltsame Bedürfnis, sie zu beschützen. Können zwei verlorene Seelen einander heilen?
1. Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer: Die Figuren sowie der Schauplatz der folgenden Fanfiction gehören nicht mir, sondern Stephenie Meyer. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen mit ihnen...**

Warnung! Das hier ist keine einfache Geschichte, Edward hat eine traumatische Vergangenheit, die in diesem Kapitel angesprochen wird. Es wird besser, versprochen, aber anfangs ist es eine sehr traurige Geschichte...

Betrachtet euch hiermit als gewarnt!

Über Reviews würde ich mich unglaublich freuen!

Liebe Grüße, Red

**1. Erinnerungen**

**Edward**

Mit einem leisen Seufzen vergrub ich den Kopf in meinen Händen, starrte auf das ausgebleichte Plastik des Cafeteriatisches, ohne es zu sehen. Da waren sie wieder. Die Bilder, die mich nicht losließen, die immer vor meinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen, wenn ich es am wenigsten erwartete. Genügte es nicht, wenn sie mich in meinen Alpträumen verfolgten, Alpträume, die mich Nacht für Nacht schreiend aus dem Schlaf fahren liesen? Mussten sie mich nun auch am Tage peinigen, diese Erinnerungen? Ich wünschte, ich könnten nur für einen einzigen Moment vergessen. Vergessen, wer ich war. Vergessen, was ich gesehen hatte.

Ich wusste, dass mich viele beneideten. Die meisten sahen nur das silbern glänzende, neue Auto, die teuren Designerklamotten, die heile Familie, die wir nach außen hin waren. Keiner konnte verstehen, warum ich in der Mittagspause stets alleine an diesem Tisch saß und ins Leere starrte, warum ich mit niemandem sprach. Anfangs hatten viele versucht, ein Gespräch mit mir anzufangen. Sie waren geblendet von meinem Äußeren, von dem schönen Schein, der mich umgab. Keiner sah mich, wie ich wirklich war, keinen interessierte es wirklich.

Ich hatte sie alle zurückgewiesen, anfangs höflich, dann immer bestimmter, und schließlich so schroff und kalt, bis es schließlich auch der Letzte verstanden hatte. Edward Cullen – Achtung, Gefahr. Auf Abstand bleiben.

So war es einfacher. Und wenn ich hin und wieder die neidischen Blicke bemerkte, die sie auf mein Auto warfen, dann musste ich mir oft ein bitteres Grinsen verkneifen. Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung...

„Mr Cullen!", riss mich die nasale Stimme des Englischlehrers aus meinen Gedanken. Mit einem leisen Seufzen richtete ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorne auf die Tafel, auf der Mr Comb gerade die Beziehungen der verschiedenen Charakter in Shakespeares bekanntestem Stück anhand eines Schaubildes verdeutlichte. Gott, wie ich das Thema hasste, ich meine, Romeo und Julia, wirklich? Als ob irgendein normaler Mensch auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten noch an so etwas wie die wahre Liebe glaubte! Wurden nicht zwei von drei Ehen wieder geschieden? Und selbst die Ehen, die nicht geschieden wurden, waren nicht immer rosarot und zuckersüß, dass hatte ich aus bitterer Erfahrung gelernt.

Sobald man einen anderen Menschen zu nahe an sich heranlässt, sobald man sich öffnet, sobald man sich an einen anderen Menschen bindet, wird man verletzlich. Liebe macht schwach. Liebe liefert dich aus, und der, den du einst zu lieben glaubtest, wird dich mit Freuden verraten, ausnutzen, und dich letztendlich vernichten. Liebe macht schwach, und die Welt wird von den Starken regiert.

Ich hatte meine Wahl getroffen. Ich hatte die Einsamkeit gewählt. Doch manchmal, nur manchmal, fragte ich mich, ob das die klügere Wahl gewesen war. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob so wohl der Rest meines Lebens aussehen würde. Halb durchwachte Nächte, halbverworrene Tage, an denen ich meinen müden Arsch von Stunde zu Stunde schleppte, ohne jemals wirklich das Gefühl zu haben, irgendwie lebendig zu sein. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob dieses...existieren...dem Tod nicht ähnlicher war als das Leben. Ob ich nicht mit ihr gestorben war, damals, an jenem Tag vor zehn Jahren. Vielleicht lebte ich noch, doch ein Teil von mir war mit ihr gestorben. Der bessere Teil.

Und dann waren sie wieder da, die Erinnerungen, umfingen mich mit ihren eisigen Klauen, nahmen mich gefangen. Das beinahe schon sterile, weiße Klassenzimmer verschwand, verblasste wie ein Trugbild, wie eine Erscheinung...

...und ich war wieder sieben Jahre alt und spielte eine Runde Memory mit meiner Mutter. Es war das Memory mit den Früchten und Blumen gewesen, noch immer konnte ich die unechten, quietschbunten Farben vor mir glänzen sehen. Ich war eigentlich schon zu alt dafür gewesen, doch es war das einzige Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen, dass ich jemals erhalten hatte, und aus diesem Grund hatte ich es geliebt.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie die Haustüre aufflog, dunkles Nussbaumholz, noch heute konnte ich mich an das spinnennetzartige Gewirr der Maserung erinnern, als sei es gestern gewesen. Und an das wutverzerrte Gesicht meines Vaters, an den übelkeitserregenden Geruch nach abgestandenem Bier, den er an jenem Abend ausgeströmt hatte. Es war immer ein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn er getrunken hatte.

Meine Mutter fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Dann sah sie mich an, und der ernste, eindringliche Blick aus dunkelgrünen Augen bannte mich. Eine Entschlossenheit lag darin, die mich schaudern ließ. Es war, als wüsste sie, was nun folgen würde, doch da war keine Angst, keine Furcht in ihr. Nur so etwas wie...Akzeptanz?

„Edward, geh in dein Zimmer! Geh!", meinte sie ruhig. Ruhig, aber dennoch in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Ich sah beunruhigt zu meinem Vater hinüber, der immer näher kam, auch wenn er schon ein wenig schwankte und sich für einen kurzen Moment an der Wand abstützen musste. Vielleicht würde es von selbst zusammenbrechen. Dann wären wir in Sicherheit...zumindest für eine kleine Weile. Doch dann schien er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden zu haben, und er näherte sich uns, langsam und bedächtig, mit der Anmut eines Bullen, der versucht, sich an ein rotes Tuch heranzuschleichen. In den Händen hielt er den Baseballschläger, den ich so fürchtete. Jenen Baseballschläger, der für gewöhnlich direkt neben der Tür stand, jenen Baseballschläger, den ich schon so oft auf meinem Rücken gespürt hatte.

Ich bekam immer böse blaue Flecken von dem Baseballschläger, und einmal war es einem Lehrer aufgefallen, und ich hatte gesagt, ich wäre die Treppe hinunter gefallen – das hatte ich Mommy versprechen müssen. Ich hatte versprechen müssen, niemals jemandem zu erzählen, wie Vater war, denn sonst würden sie mich ihr wegnehmen, und sie wäre ganz alleine.

„Willst du das, Schätzchen? Dass sie kommen und dich holen?", hatte sie gefragt.

„Nein", hatte ich geflüstert, alleine bei dem Gedanken war mir übel geworden. Ich wollte bei Mommy bleiben. Und wenn ich bei Mommy war, musste ich damit leben, dass Vater mir manchmal weh tat. Ich hatte es verdient, sagte er dann immer. Weil ich ein böser Junge war.

„Nein, Mommy, ich lass dich nicht alleine!", rief ich jetzt, während ich mich wie gehetzt nach einem Ausweg umblickte. Es gab keinen. Die Wohnung war klein, die einzige Türe war die zum Schlafzimmer, und mein Vater hatte den Schlüssel. Wir waren in der Ecke zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer gefangen, und mein Vater kam immer näher. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Ich wusste das. Ich wusste es aus Erfahrung. Mir blieb nicht mehr genug Zeit. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich zuerst mich vornehmen würde, dann bliebe Mommy genug Zeit, um zu fliehen.

Entschlossen baute ich mich vor meiner Mutter auf, stellt mich meinem Vater in den Weg.

„Lass sie in Ruhe!", brachte ich mit bebender Stimme hervor. Mein Vater musterte mich einen winzigen Augenblick nachdenklich, fast ein wenig überrascht.

„Du hast Mumm, Kleiner, dass muss man dir lassen", lallte er grinsend. „Aber das wird dich auch nicht retten. Lass mich vorbei, ich kümmere mich nachher um dich, wenn du so scharf darauf bist. Ich will mich erst ein wenig mit deiner Mutter vergnügen. Aber du darfst gerne zuschauen..."

Im Hintergrund vernahm ich das verzweifelte Flehen meiner Mutter: „Lass ihn, Ed, ich bitte dich, er ist doch noch ein Kind, bitte..." Und dann schlossen sich die breiten Hände meines Vaters um meine Oberarme. Noch heute konnte ich den Biss des Leders spüren, mit dem er meine Arme gefesselt hatte. Ich hatte verzeifelt die Augen geschlossen, ich hatte nicht sehen wollen, was er ihr antat. Doch meine Ohren hatte ich nicht verschließen können, und irgendwann ertrug ich es auch nicht mehr, wegzusehen. Ich musste wissen, was geschah, ich musste wissen, ob es ihr gut ging, ob sie noch lebte.

Sie starb lautlos. Und vielleicht war genau das das Schlimmste daran. Dieser lautlose Seufzer, der ihr letzter Atemzug war, und der beinahe friedliche, erlöste Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als das Leben für immer in ihnen erlosch.


	2. Begegnung

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und der Schauplatz gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich spiele nur mit ihnen...

**2. Begegnung**

**Edward**

Ich saß wie üblich alleine an meinem Tisch und kaute lustlos auf meinem belegten Brötchen herum, ohne wirklich etwas davon zu schmecken, als ich etwas aus den Augenwinkeln sah, dass mich abrupt innehalten ließ. Ich sah, wie am anderen Ende des Aufenthaltsraums, wenige Schritte neben der Kasse der Cafeteria, ein Mädchen, dass ich noch nie zuvor hier gesehen hatte, über irgendetwas stolperte und mit einem leisen Aufschrei zu Boden fiel.

Nun hätte mich das normalerweise nicht sonderlich interessiert – ich mischte mich niemals ein, das war eine meiner Regeln. Misch dich niemals in die Angelegenheiten anderer ein. Wenn ich für einen anderen Partei ergriff, offenbarte ich Schwäche. Ich riskierte, mich zu öffnen. Ich nahm Anteil, und das durfte nicht geschehen. Anteilnahme war zu nahe an Freundschaft, und eine Freundschaft...nein, das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Doch seltsamerweise konnte ich den Blick nicht von der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt wenden, die nun zwischen der Kasse und der ersten Reihe der billigen Plastiktische auf dem Boden lag. Im grellen Neonlicht fast schon blauschwarzes Haar floss dunklen Wellen gleich um ihre Schultern herum, verdeckte ihr Gesicht fast vollständig, aber ich war so oder so zu weit entfernt, als dass ich ihr Gesicht hätte erkennen können.

Warum half ihr niemand auf? War es denn zu viel verlangt, einem Mädchen aufzuhelfen, das soeben vor aller Augen gestolpert war? Da standen bestimmt ein Dutzend kräftige Jungs in der Schlange an der Kasse. Und doch schien es keiner zu wagen, sich ihr zu nähern. Etwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Eine seltsame Stille senkte sich über den großen Raum.

Sie war zu reglos. Sie lag dort auf dem Boden, zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt, so, als wolle sie sich selbst umarmen, als versuche sie, sich möglichst klein zu machen, als wolle sie nicht gesehen werden. Angst sprach aus dieser Haltung, eine Angst, die mir nur zu vertraut war.

Und dann vernahm ich ein leises Wimmern, das aufgrund dieser seltsamen Stille bis zu mir vordrang. Sie_ wimmerte! _Es schnitt mir ins Herz, dieses leise Wimmern, in ein Herz, von dem ich schon nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, dass ich es überhaupt besaß. Ein leises, verzweifeltes Geräusch, so gebrochen, so hilflos, ein Geräusch, das mich so sehr an mich selbst erinnerte, an jene dunklen Erinnerungen, so dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte. Ich musste versuchen, ihr zu helfen.

Ich hatte mich eben erhoben und wollte zu ihr hinüber gehen, als ich sah, wie einer der Idioten, die hinter ihr in der Schlange gestanden hatten, ein Schönling mit gegeltem, blondem Haar, der, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, Mike hieß, endlich begriff, was ein Gentleman in dieser Situation für gewöhnlich tat. Er versuchte, ihr aufzuhelfen. Ich wusste es, bevor er sie auch nur berührt hatte. Ich wusste es, weil er zu schnell war, zu unbeholfen, und weil er sie überraschte. Sie sah ihn nicht kommen, und in dem Moment, in dem er sie am Arm fasste, stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Der Idiot zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wich hastig einen Schritt zurück, und ich warf ihm einen sehr bösen Blick zu.

Lange konnte ich ihn jedoch nicht mit meinem Blick erdolchen, denn in diesem Moment fing das Mädchen an, keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen, und ich wusste, was nun folgen würde. Das war eine ausgewachsene Panikattacke, und wenn ihr nicht bald jemand half, dann würde sie irgendwann hyperventilieren und in Ohnmacht fallen. Und es sah ganz so aus, als müsste ich dieser Jemand sein, der ihr half, denn die Idioten in der Schlange starrten sie noch immer mit offenem Mund an, und die Kassiererin war aschfahl geworden, rührte sich jedoch ebenfalls nicht einen Deut von der Stelle.

Ich fühlte sämtliche Augen meiner Mitschüler auf mir ruhen, als ich das letzte Stück des grauen Laminatfussbodens überquerte, das mich noch von ihr trennte. Wie Nadelstiche schienen sich die Blicke in meinen Rücken zu bohren, fragend, ungläubig, verblüfft und entsetzt. Entsetzt, weil natürlich jeder glaubte, dass Edward Cullen, antisoziales Arschloch, alles nur noch viel schlimmer machen würde. Ja, ich hatte lange genug an meiner Maske gearbeitet, sie perfektioniert. Und doch hielt mich keiner auf.

Ich wusste, dass das für Wochen nun das Gesprächsthema sein würde – vor allem in Anbetracht dessen, was ich nun vorhatte. Ich würde mit ihr sprechen. Ich wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, wollte ich sie nicht ebenso erschrecken wie dieser dämliche Mike – oder wie auch immer der blonde Lackaffe hieß. In diesem Moment wünschte ich so sehr, das Mädchen wäre mir egal gewesen. Ich hasste die Aufmerksamkeit, die nun auf mir lag wie eine schwere, erdrückende Decke, die mich erstickte, mir den Atem raubte. Ich hatte so lange daran gearbeitet, im Hintergrund zu verschwinden, unbeachtet in meiner kleinen Ecke zu bleiben, und all das machte ich nun binnen weniger Augenblicke zunichte. Und das nur wegen eines Mädchens, das dich gar nicht kannte, und nur, weil mein Herz doch nicht so tot zu sein schien, wie ich immer gehofft hatte.

Sie schien zu spüren, dass sich ihr jemand nährte, denn sie versteifte sich urplötzlich. Das leise Keuchen, das durch den dunklen Vorhang ihrer Haare drang, wurde lauter, abgehackter, angestrengter. So, als könne sie sich nur mit Mühe dazu zwingen, überhaupt einzuatmen.

„Ist ja gut", murmelte ich leise, und versuchte, meiner Stimme einen beruhigenden, warmen Klang zu geben. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gelang, es war schon so lange her, dass ich meine Stimme das letzte Mal vernommen hatte, und sie klang seltsam fremd in meinen Ohren, so, als wäre es die Stimme eines anderen.

Und doch glaubte ich, dass sie sich ein wenig entspannte, nur marginal, aber dennoch...

„Schsch...ganz ruhig...keiner wird dir ein Leid zufügen...du bist in Sicherheit...", redete ich leise und beruhigend auf sie ein und rückte mit jeder Silbe ein wenig näher, ganz langsam, ganz vorsichtig, so, wie man sich einem verschreckten, verwundeten Tier nähern würde. Dann war ich nur noch gut eine Fußbreit von ihr entfernt.

Es war unbequem, so dicht über ihr gebeugt zu stehen, und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass es für sie ein sonderlich angenehmes Gefühl war, wenn ich über ihr kauerte. Sie mochte zwar die Augen geschlossen haben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie nicht trotzdem spüren konnte, dass ich über ihr war. Und das musste doch bedrohlich auf sie wirken, wenn sie so hilflos am Boden lag. Ich wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Angst einjagen, und ich wollte sicherlich nicht, dass sie noch einmal einen so schrecklich schrillen, markerschütternden Schrei austieß wie zuvor, als dieser Idiot Newton...nein, das wollte ich nicht. Ich durfte mich nicht aufregen, nicht jetzt. Ich musste sie beruhigen.

Langsam, quälend langsam, ließ ich mich auf die Knie hinab, immer darauf bedacht, keine rasche, unbedachte Bewegung zu machen. Sie atmete noch immer keuchend, aber nicht mehr so hektisch wie zuvor. Jetzt klang sie nur noch, als sei sie soeben meilenweit gerannt, und nicht mehr, als sei sie dem Erstickungstod nahe. Ich zwang mich, ebenfalls tief ein- und auszuatmen. Ich musste ruhig sein, wenn ich sie beruhigen wollte.

„Schsch." Meine Stimme war nicht mehr wie ein Wispern, doch der große, überfüllte Raum um uns herum war nahezu völlig verstummt, so, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Oder ich nahm einfach nichts mehr um mich herum wahr, doch das war mir egal. Tatsache war, dass ich ihr so nahe war, dass ich wusste, dass sie mich hören musste.

„Schsch. Es ist alles gut. Hörst du meinen Atem? Halte ihn...halte ihn mit mir...eins,...und zwei..., und drei...und vier...und ausatmen. Tief ausatmen. Eins,...und zwei,...und drei,...und vier...und einatmen, tief einatmen..." Vorsichtig rückte ich noch ein wenig näher, so dass sie meinen Atem hören konnte, sich ihm anpassen konnte. Zunächst geschah nichts. Sie keuchte noch immer, rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Oh, ich wusste, wie sich das anfühlte, wenn man einfach nicht genug Atem bekam, wenn sich die Lungen weigerten, einzuatmen. Dieses schreckliche Gefühl der Enge, das einem die Brust zuschnürte...

Irgendwann waren wir uns so nahe, dass mein Gesicht neben dem ihren auf dem eiskalten Boden lag. Leise und langsam zählte ich die Atemzüge für sie.

Und ganz allmählich wurde ihr Atem ruhiger, langsamer. Ein merkwürdiges, unbekanntes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, ich konnte es nicht benennen, doch es vermittelte mir eine seltsame Ruhe, einen seltsamen Frieden. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort so auf dem kalten, bloßen Laminatboden lagen, nebeneinander, die Gesichter einander zugewandt, während sie sich langsam beruhigte. Nicht mehr als eine Handbreit trennte uns voneinander, doch wir berührten uns nicht, und ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, denn ihre Haare verdeckten es noch immer. Irgendwann hob sich meine Hand wie von alleine, und ich strich ihr, behutsam und sehr vorsichtig, die dunklen Locken hinter die Schulter zurück. Ich rechtfertigte es damit, dass sie so leichter Luft bekommen würde, aber in meinem tiefsten Inneren wusste ich, dass ich nur nach einer Ausrede suchte. Ich hatte ihr Haar berühren wollen, diese nachtschwarze, seidige Masse, und es war tatsächlich so weich und glatt, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, auch wenn es ein wenig zerzaust war. Und ich hatte ihr Gesicht sehen wollen.

Nichts hätte mich jedoch auf den Blick vorbereiten können, der mich nun traf, auf diesen Blick aus tiefen braunen Augen, der durch sämtliche Masken hindurchzusehen schien, der durch sämtliche Mauern drang, die ich um mich herum errichtet hatte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie leise, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, so, als versuche sie, mich anzulächeln, und ich brachte keinen Ton heraus, ich konnte nur nicken. Denn ihr Blick bannte mich, nahm mich gefangen. In diesem kurzen Moment glaubte ich, mich selbst in ihren Augen zu erblicken, da war dieselbe Einsamkeit, dieselbe Angst, dieselbe Trauer, die, wie ich wusste, auch in den meinen geschrieben stand. Doch das war nicht alles.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus, als sie mich ansah. Mich ansah, als würde sie mich sehen. Als würde sie hinter all meine Masken sehen, und als würde ihr gefallen, was sie dort sah. Doch das war unmöglich.

Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein!

Die Wirklichkeit brach über mich herein wie eine eiskalte Welle, wie ein Schwall kalten Wassers, der mich aus einem wunderschönen Traum aufschreckte. Dieses Mädchen war gefährlich, und ich durfte nicht zulassen, was ihre Nähe in mir auslöste.

Mit einem Satz sprang ich auf und rannte beinahe aus der Cafeteria in meiner Hast, von ihr fortzukommen. Als ich endlich keuchend bei meinem Wagen angekommen war, ließ ich mich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in die Ledersitze fallen und drehte das Radio auf volle Lautstärke. Metallica dröhnte aus den Boxen, die dumpfen Bassschläge ließen die Karosserie erzittern, und ich hatte endlich wieder das Gefühl, frei atmen zu können.

Doch die braunen Augen ließen mich nicht los. Sie schlichen sich in dieser Nacht sogar in meine Träume, und es war der erste Traum seit langem, aus dem ich nicht schreiend und schweißüberströmt erwachte. Und doch jagten sie mir Angst ein, diese Augen. Sie hatten gesehen, was niemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Und das verlieh dem Mädchen, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal kannte, eine zu große Macht. Ich würde mich von ihr fernhalten. Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass sie mir nicht noch einmal zu nahe kam. Eigentlich sollte mir das keine großen Schwierigkeiten machen – ich war geübt darin, ein antisoziales Arschloch zu sein. Warum nur schmerzte dann der Gedanke daran, dass ich sie von mir stoßen würde wie so viele andere zuvor?

Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen...


	3. Warmes Grün

**3. Warmes Grün**

**Bella**

Schweigend zog ich mir die Kapuze meines Pullovers tiefer ins Gesicht und drängte mich so dicht an den Tresen, wie es nur möglich war. Ich hasste diese Cafeteria mit einer Leidenschaft, die mich selbst erstaunte. Es war meine ganz persönliche Hölle auf Erden, und das, obwohl es doch erst mein zweiter Tag an dieser Schule war. Es war einfach so verdammt eng hier. Körper an Körper standen wir dicht gedrängt in der Schlange vor der Essensausgabe, die Schüler rempelten einander an, nahmen keine Rücksicht. Es war beinahe unmöglich, dies durchzustehen, ohne jemanden zu berühren. Und so sehr ich auch versuchte, mich unsichtbar zu machen, mich so klein zu machen wie nur irgend möglich, und so sehr ich auch versuchte, allen auszuweichen, so war es doch schlichtweg unmöglich.

In Phoenix waren es mehr Schüler gewesen, aber die Mensa dort war um so vieles größer gewesen...und sowohl in Phoenix als auch überall sonst hatte ich stets diesen einen Raum gemieden, soweit es nur möglich war.

Gestern hatte ich die Menschenmassen umgangen, hatte mich in den Schulhof zurückgezogen, der jetzt, zu dieser Jahreszeit, völlig verwaist und menschenleer gewesen war. Ich hatte mich auf eine der Bänke unter dem Vordach gesetzt, um wenigstens vor den dicken Regentropfen geschützt zu sein, doch der Wind war dennoch beißend kalt gewesen, und die feuchte Nässe war mit eisigen Fingern meine Beine emporgekrochen und hatte sich bis in mein Innerstes gestohlen. Es hatte mich nicht gestört. Ich war es gewohnt, mich unwohl zu fühlen, damit kam ich zurecht. Schmerz war ein alter Bekannter, er hielt keinen Schrecken mehr für mich bereit. Ich fürchtete ihn, aber ich wusste, was ich bereits überstanden hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich viel ertragen konnte, und daher wusste ich auch, dass ich stark war. Nicht in dem Sinne stark, als dass ich mich hätte auflehnen können, als dass ich mich hätte wehren können. Stark in dem Sinne, dass ich viel ertragen konnte, ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen. Stark in dem Sinne, dass ich die nötige Geistesgegenwart und den nötigen Mut besessen hatte, die Klinge über mein Handgelenk zu ziehen und mir dir Wunde zuzufügen, der ich es zu verdanken hatte, dass ich jetzt hier war. Ja, in gewisser Weise war ich stark. Ich wünschte so sehr, ich müsste es nicht sein. Denn alles hatte seinen Preis. Und der Preis meiner Stärke war die Kälte in meinem Inneren gewesen. Die Kälte, und die Einsamkeit.

Die Einsamkeit. Ich hasste es, alleine zu sein. Es war nicht immer so gewesen. Als ich kleiner gewesen war, hatte ich so etwas wie Freundinnen gehabt – oder wohl eher Bekanntschaften, denn wahren Freunden sagt man die Wahrheit, und das war etwas, das ich nie gewagt hatte. Aber ich hatte jemanden gehabt, mit dem ich hatte reden können, ich hatte einen Kreis von – Bekannten – gehabt, mit denen ich in den Pausen zusammmen essen konnte, mit denen ich über die Lehrer herziehen konnte, mit denen ich lachen konnte. Ja, ich hatte gelacht. Es war lange her, sehr lange, dass es das letzte Mal geschehen war, aber ich wusste, dass ich es konnte. Dass ich es gekonnt hatte. Ich war mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich die Fähigkeit dazu nicht irgendwann im Lauf der letzten Jahre verloren hatte. Es hätte mich nicht ü Wir waren immer öfter umgezogen, und es war zunehmend schwieriger geworden, Freundschaften – Bekanntschaften, verbesserte ich mich wieder einmal innerlich – aufzubauen. Kaum hatte ich mich an einem neuen Ort halbwegs eingelebt, hieß es schon wieder Koffer packen. Irgendwann hatte ich es aufgegeben. Es war besser so. Es war einfacher, wenn es niemanden kümmerte, wie es mir ging, es war einfacher, wenn mich niemand bemerkte.

Und dann war da auch noch diese tiefe, unerklärliche Angst, die immer dann von mir Besitz ergriff, wenn ich anderen Menschen, vor allem Jungen, zu nahe kam. Generell war ich schreckhaft geworden, eine natürliche Schutzreaktion meines Körpers, die ich nicht kontrollieren konnte. Aber am Schlimmsten waren die Anfälle. Diese Anfälle waren der Grund, weswegen ich Körperkontakt mied, weswegen ich versuchte, anderen Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es gelang mir nicht immer. So wie heute.

Ich hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, die Mittagspause wieder einmal alleine im Schulhof zu verbringen, auch wenn die Temperatur über Nacht merklich gesunken war. Doch dann hatte ich in meiner morgendlichen Hektik meine Jacke zu Hause liegen lassen, ebenso wie die Flasche Wasser, die ich normalerweise mit in die Schule nahm. Es war zu kalt, um bei diesem Wetter ohne Jacke draußen auf der Bank zu sitzen, und ich wollte es nicht riskieren, mich zu erkälten. Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen, als ich es ohnehin schon tat, und ich war mir sicher, sollte ich auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen einer Erkrankung zeigen, würde Charlie darauf bestehen, dass ich zu Hause blieb. Eigentlich hätte ich das begrüßt – keine Schüler, denen ich aus dem Weg gehen musste, keine schrägen Blicke, kein Getuschel hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass immer gerade noch laut genug war, dass ich es wahrnehmen konnte. Aber es hätte auch bedeutet, den ganzen Tag alleine zu Hause zu sein. Und nichts fürchtete ich mehr als die Einsamkeit eines leeren Hauses. Ich verband zu viele Erinnerungen mit dieser toten Stille, die sich dann geistergleich über die leeren Räume senkte. Ich glaubte dann, die Wände wispern zu hören, so, wie sie es in meiner Kindheit immer getan hatten. Das Echo dieser kalten, furcheinflößenden Stimme hallte noch heute nach, wenn ich zu lange alleine war.

Seit ich nach Forks gezogen war, hatte ich einen relativen Frieden gefunden – relativ, weil ich wusste, dass er zerbrechlich war. Ich wusste, dass er nicht hier war. Hier, in Forks, war ich sicher, so weit ich eben in Sicherheit sein konnte. Ich wusste, dass es nur ein vorübergehender Zustand war, eine kleine Atempause. Ich würde niemals wirklich vor ihm sicher sein. Er hatte mir geschworen, dass er mich jederzeit erreichen, mich jederzeit finden konnte, und ich hatte ihm geglaubt. Und er konnte mich auch nicht gehen lassen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, das war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen. Ich wusste zu viel.

Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran. Die Rolle des besorgten, aufopferungsvollen Bruders hatte er über die Jahre perfektioniert, jeder nahm sie ihm ab. Ich war die Einzige, die wusste, wer er wirklich war, welches Scheusal sich hinter der Maske des gutaussehenden, erfolgreichen Medizinstudenten verbarg. Doch noch war er Student. Noch verfügte er nicht über die nötigen Mittel, mitten im Semester in den nächstbesten Flieger zu steigen, um nach mir zu sehen, wie er es immer so schön bezeichnet hatte.

Nachdem ich also beschlossen hatte, dass ich meine Pause nicht auf dem Schulhof würde verbringen können, war mir wieder diese große Glastüre eingefallen, die sich direkt gegenüber des Sekretariates befand. Das magische, mit goldenen Lettern geschriebene Wort war mir ins Auge gefallen, als ich gestern vormittag meinen Stundenplan und meine anderen Unterlagen bei der netten, blonden Sekretärin abgeholt hatte. Selbst in Phoenix war die Bücherei während der Mittagszeit ein sehr stiller Ort gewesen, und wenn ich mich in die Ecke mit den Zeitschriften zurückgezogen hatte, war mir meist nicht einmal eine der Bibliotheksangestellten über den Weg gelaufen. Forks war ein verschlafenes Kaff am Rande der Zivilisation, und ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass es hier sogar noch ruhiger sein würde. Wer verbrachte schon freiwillig seine Mittagspause in der Bibliothek? Doch sicher nur die größten Streber, und da diese Schule wesentlich weniger Schüler hatte, als ich es gewohnt war, würden wohl auch insgesamt weniger Streber unter ihnen sein. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Wenn es einen Gott gab, oder eine höhere, gütige Macht des Schicksals, die alles lenkte – und seit jenem Tag vor drei Jahren glaubte ich nicht mehr wirklich daran – dann hatte er entweder vergessen, dass es mich gab, oder er hasste mich. In dem Moment, in dem ich an meinem Ziel angelangt war, war ich überzeugt gewesen, dass wohl eher letzteres zutraf.

„Mittagspause von 12:30-14:15" hatte in goldenen Blocklettern gut leserlich auf der verschlossenen Glastüre der Bücherei gestanden.

Wo zum Teufel gab es so etwas wie zwei Stunden Mittagspause? Ich hatte einen leisen, resignierten Seufzer ausgestoßen, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich gegen Tränen ankämpfen müssen, deren Ursache ich nicht so ganz verstanden hatte. Ich war nie eines dieser Mädchen gewesen, die bei der kleinsten Kleinigkeit in Tränen ausbrachen und sich selbst bemitleideten, aber in letzter Zeit war einfach zu viel vorgefallen. Ich brauchte einfach einmal eine kurze Pause, nur eine kleine Pause, um Atem zu holen, nur ein klein wenig Frieden. Herrgott, war es schon zu viel verlangt, mir ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen? Man sollte meinen, nach all den Jahren hätte ich mir das verdient...aber irgendwer war anscheinend anderer Meinung.

Wo sollte ich jetzt meine Pause zubringen? Im Flur war es verdammt kalt gewesen...und außerdem war meine Kehle trocken wie Wüstensand. Ich hatte einen Blick auf meine Uhr geworfen– wenn ich Glück hatte, war der größte Andrang schon vorbei, bis ich in der Cafeteria ankam, und dann konnte ich mir einen freien Tisch irgendwo am Rand suchen und das tun, was ich am Besten konnte: mich unsichtbar machen. So hatte ich zumindest gedacht.

Es war wohl einfach einer dieser Tage, an denen alles schiefgeht, dachte ich mir, während ich nun in der Schlange stand und darauf wartete, endlich mein Getränk bezahlen zu können. Murphys Law kam mir wieder einmal in den Sinn: „Alles, was schiefgehen kann, wird auch schiefgehen." Der Mann sprach mir aus der Seele. Im Moment schien ich jedenfalls wieder vom Pech verfolgt zu sein. Das wurde mir spätestens dann klar, als ich bemerkte, dass sich Mike Newton hinter mir in die Schlange eingereiht hatte. Nervös drehte ich die Pepsiflasche in meiner Hand und riskierte noch einmal einen kurzen Blick über meine Schulter, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich mich nicht geirrt hatte. Jepp, das war eindeutig Newton, die gegelten, strohblonden Haare, die in einem strahlenförmigen Kranz von seinem Kopf abstanden, waren unverkennbar. Ich rückte so weit von ihm ab, wie es mir aufgrund der beengten Platzverhältnisse möglich war.

Nun bin ich normalerweise nicht sonderlich gut darin, mir Namen zu merken, und ich war erst den zweiten Tag an dieser Schule. Doch Mike war in meiner Stufe, und er hatte es innerhalb der wenigen Stunden, die wir gemeinsam Unterricht gehabt hatten, schon mindestens drei Mal geschafft, mich anzugraben. Und das auch noch auf eine so offensichtliche, unverschämte Art und Weise, dass es schon fast an eine Beleidigung grenzte. Und die einzige Reaktion, die er bei mir hervorgerufen hatte, war nicht das von ihm erwartete Schmachten und Seufzen gewesen, sondern abgrundtiefe, bodenlose Angst, die mir den Magen zu einem harten, kleinen Ball zusammengekrampft hatte. Nicht, dass ihn das erstickte Keuchen, das ich von mir gegeben hatte, als er mir das erste Mal seine breite Pfote auf die Schulter gepatscht hatte, in irgendeiner Weise entmutigt hätte. Auch die Ohrfeige, die ich ihm verpasst hatte, als er es gewagt hatte, während der Mathematikstunde über den Nachbartisch hinweg nach meinem Busen zu grabschen, hatte ihn nicht sonderlich beeindruckt.

Und jetzt stand er direkt hinter mir, und ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Blick abschätzend auf meinem Hintern ruhte. Übelkeit brannte sich meinen Hals hinauf. Ich atmete tief ein und aus, versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Fast wäre es mir gelungen, doch da spürte ich, wie er noch näher an mich herantrat, seine Körperwärme drang durch seine Kleidungsstücke, als er sich so weit nach vorne beugte, dass sein Oberkörper beinahe meinen Rücken streifte. Und dann griff er über mich hinweg nach einem der Desertschüsselchen, die in der beleuchteten Glasvitrine zu meiner Rechten standen. Einen kurzen Moment war er mir so nahe, dass ich sein Aftershave riechen konnte, und es war dieser so bekannte, penetrante männliche Geruch, der mich über die Kante in den Abgrund stieß.

Ich spürte, wie sich etwas in meiner Brust verkrampfte, und dann bekam ich auf einmal keine Luft mehr. Die Welt verschwamm vor meinen Augen, die grellen Neonlampen, die den Raum erhellten, flossen zu kalthellen Schlieren zusammen. Ich spürte noch, wie ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, als ich über irgendetwas stolperte, wahrscheinlich über meine eigenen Füße, und dann sah und hörte ich nichts mehr. Ich machte mich so klein wie möglich, versuchte, unsichtbar zu werden, so, wie ich es anfangs immer getan hatte, auch wenn ich immer gewusst hatte, dass ich nicht entkommen konnte. Der Atem brannte in meinen Lungen, und ich konnte sie einfach nicht füllen, das so bekannte, gefürchtete Gefühl der Enge legte sich einer eisernen Klammer gleich um meinen Brustkorb. Sterne tanzten durch die Dunkelheit vor meinen Augen während ich verzweifelt nach Luft rang.

Und dann hörte ich das bekannte Tappen von schweren Schritten, von Schritten, die sich mir näherten. Ich hatte es gewusst, ich hatte gewusst, dass ich ihm nicht würde entkommen können, und jetzt war er hier. Er war gekommen, so, wie er es mir versprochen hatte, nur zu gut konnte ich mich an seine wütenden Abschiedsworte erinnern, und an den Hass, der in seinen Augen gebrannt hatte, als er in letzter Sekunde meinen Plan durchschaut hatte, den Plan, der mich vor ihm retten würde, wenn auch nur vorübergehend. Schon damals hatte ich gewusst, dass es nicht für immer sein würde, aber mir war alles recht gewesen, und ich hätte jeden Preis gezahlt, um von ihm fort zu kommen, wenn auch nur für eine kleine Weile. Und so, wie es aussah, war wohl nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich würde zahlen müssen.

Die Schritte hatten mich erreicht, und dann spürte ich, wie sich eine breite Hand um meinen Oberarm schloss, so wie schon unzählige Male zuvor. Ich wollte flehen, um Gnade bitten, und wusste doch, dass es umsonst war. Er kannte keine Gnade.

Jemand schrie. Es war ein hoher, schriller Schrei, bei dem mir die Haare zu Berge standen, und erst, als ich nach Luft schnappen musste, bemerkte ich, dass ich das gewesen war, die geschrieen hatte.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was ich niemals erwartet hätte. Die Hand wurde auf einmal hastig zurückgezogen, beinahe so, als habe er sich verbrannt, und ich hörte das leise Quietschen von Gummisohlen über glattem Laminatboden, als er sich von mir entfernte. Ich erlaubte mir, noch weiter in mich zusammenzusinken, doch die Panik ließ sich nicht zurückdrängen. Er berührte mich nicht mehr, aber ich wusste, dass er hier war, und ich würde ihm nicht entkommen können. Und immer noch kämpfte ich mit jedem Atemzug, und immer noch drückte mir dieses unsichbare Gewicht auf meine Brust, schnürte mir die Luft ab.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit verging war, es gab keine Zeit an dem Ort, an dem ich war. Da war nur Dunkelheit, und Angst, und meine brennende Lunge, und mein keuchender Atem. Doch dann spürte ich, wie sich wieder jemand näherte. Es waren nicht die schweren, dröhnenden Schritte, die ich immer so gefürchtet hatte. Die Schritte, die sich mir nun näherten, waren leise, sehr leise, fast ein wenig zögernd flüsterten sie über den Fußboden.

Und dann hörte ich eine sanfte, leise Stimme, die mir beruhigende Trostworte zumurmelte. „Du bist in Sicherheit", flüsterte die Stimme, die wohl einem Jungen gehören musste. „Schsch...ist ja gut...es ist gut...es ist alles in Ordnung...ganz ruhig", flüsterte er, und ich hörte, dass er immer näher kam. Aber seltsamerweise störte mich das nicht. Seine Worte waren so leise, so beruhigend, und ein seltsames Gefühl der Sicherheit breitete sich in mir aus. Jamie war nicht hier. Er konnte nicht hier sein, er hätte niemals zugelassen, dass sich ein anderer Junge mir näherte. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Herzschlag beruhigte, wie sich das eiserne Band um meine Brust lockerte.

Das leise Rascheln von Baumwollstoff zu meiner Linken sagte mir, dass er noch näher gekommen war, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich dicht neben mir auf dem Boden saß. Die tiefe, sanfte Stimme zählte mich durch meine Atemzüge, auf wundersame Art und Weise schien er genau zu wissen, was er tat. Ich mühte mich, mit ihm zu zählen, passte meine Atemzüge den seinen an. Ganz allmählich löste sich die eiserne Klammer. Ganz allmählich ebbte die Panik ab, doch seine Stimme war noch immer so nah, schien gar näher gekommen zu sein. Und noch immer atmete er für mich, tief und beruhigend. Ein unbekanntes, verloren geglaubtes Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte mich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sich meine Wange an den eisig kalten Laminatfussboden schmiegte. Seltsamerweise schreckte ich jedoch nicht vor dem Jungen zurück, der mir in diesem Moment wohl näher war, als ich es eigentlich ertragen hätte. Er war...warm. Und trotz der Kälte des Fußbodens spürte ich diese leichte Wärme, die sein Körper ausströmte, sie legte sich wie eine dünne Decke über mich, umfing mich. Ein schwacher, sauberer Geruch nach Waschmittel und Holzfeuer stieg mir in die Nase. Er war unaufdringlich, aber doch angenehm, keine Spur des aggressiven Aftershaves, das ich so fürchtete. Ich atmete tief ein und spürte, wie ich mich immer mehr entspannte, wie sich der Griff der Panik immer mehr lockerte.

Und dann berührte er mich. So zart, so behutsam, wie meine Mutter ihr teuerstes, kostbares Porzellan berührt hatte. Ich spürte die Wärme seiner Haut, als er mir vorsichtig die Locken aus dem Gesicht strich. Ich öffnete die Augen. Endlich konnte ich ihn sehen, diesen seltsamen Jungen, vor dem ich keine Angst hatte.

Grün. Das war das erste, das ich sah, als ich die Augen aufschlug. Niemals hatte ich ein so intensives, so dunkles Grün gesehen. Seine Augen leuchteten wie feuchtes Moos in der Abendsonne.

Sein Blick war seltsam offen. Verständnisvoll. Er sah mich nicht an, als sei ich verrückt, so, wie es die meisten anderen Schüler dieser Schule in Zukunft nun tun würden – das wusste ich aus bitterer Erfahrung. Er lachte nicht, er schrak nicht zurück. Er blickte mich nur mit diesen seltsam wissenden, tiefgrünen Augen an, in denen so viel Einsamkeit geschrieben stand, dass es mir die Kehle zusammmenschnürte. Er sah so verloren aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Es war, als würde ich in einen Spiegel sehen.

„Danke", flüsterte ich leise, denn ich wusste, wäre er nicht gewesen, ich hätte wohl noch lange Zeit dort auf dem Boden gelegen, in meiner eigenen Welt verloren. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab, als er schluckte, und dann nickte er langsam, zögernd. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von seinen Augen lösen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit lagen wir so nebeneinander auf dem Boden und sahen uns an.

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen plötzlich, überrascht oder entsetzt, das vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Er rappelte sich hastig auf, strich sich wie abwesend das schwarze Shirt glatt und rannte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück, aus Cafeteria. Der rehbraune, zerzauste Haarschopf verschwand in der Masse der Schüler, die sich in einem weiten Kreis um mich versammelt hatten. Beinahe konnte ich ihre fragenden, entsetzten, verständnislosen Blicke auf mir ruhen spüren.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die klebrigen, feuchten Tränenspuren auf meinen Wangen. Mein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig, ein dumpfer, ziehender Schmerz, der mir nicht unbekannt war. Ich war wohl doch recht hart zu Boden gestürzt. Die Atemzüge brannten noch immer in meinen Lungen, auch wenn ich mich jetzt wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte. Das Getuschel nahm an Intensität zu, als ich mich vorsichtig aufrichtete. Die bunten Sterne, die durch den hell beleuchteten Raum torkelten, sagten mir, dass ich besser noch ein wenig wartete, ehe ich mich vollends erhob.

Ich wusste, was nun folgen würde. Fragen, schiefe Blicke, Getratsche und Getuschel. Vom heutigen Tag an würde ich auch an dieser Schule als Freak abgestempelt werden. Doch das berührte mich in diesem endlosen, stillen Augenblick seltsamerweise nicht.

Ich sah noch immer diese seltsamen, leuchtendgrünen Augen, die so forschend in meine geblickt hatten, ich spürte noch immer die warme, glühende Spur, die seine Haut auf der meinen hinterlassen hatte. Und dann dachte ich an diesen letzten Blick zurück, an das nackte Entsetzen, dass sich in seinen Augen gespiegelt hatte. Hatte ich ihn so abgestoßen? Der Gedanke daran schmerzte mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte.


	4. Kälte

**4. Kälte**

**Bella**

Mit hochrotem Kopf saß ich auf der harten, schmalen Krankenliege in dem engen, mintgrün gestrichenen Krankenraum neben dem Sekretariat und spielte nervös mit den Ärmeln meines schwarzen Kapuzenpullis. Ich riskierte einen raschen Blick auf den ernst dreinblickenden Lehrer, der mir gegenüber saß, und sah dann kurz in Richtung der Krankenschwester, die es noch nicht gewagt hatte, sich mir zu nähern. Sie saß auf der äußersten Kante ihres Stuhles, so, als sei sie jederzeit dazu bereit, aufzuspringen und sich auf mich zu stürzen.

„Miss Swan, ihr Kreislauf wird ein paar Stunden benötigen, um sich wieder zu normalisieren. Sie sollten sich jetzt nicht überanstrengen. Bitte, lassen Sie mich kurz Ihren Puls fühlen. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Sie uns nicht von der Liege fallen."

„Keine Spritzen?", fragte ich leise. Meine Stimme war rau, jeder Atemzug kratzte unangenehm in meinem Hals. Ich schluckte krampfhaft, versuchte, mir meine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Seltsam, dass nach allem, was ich erlebt hatte, ein kleiner Piks mit einer Nadel so furchteinflößend war.

„Ich verspreche es Ihnen", meinte die ältere Frau ernst, und ich glaubte ihr. Mit einem schwachen Nicken gab ich mich geschlagen. Sie war eine Frau, es sollte nicht allzu schwer werden, die Erinnerungen zurückzudrängen. Dennoch schloß ich die Augen, als sie sich mir vorsichtig näherte. Fast so vorsichtig, wie sich dieser fremde Junge mir genähert hatte, doch ihre Stimme war nicht so warm und beruhigend, wie es die seine gewesen war. Alleine die Erinnerung an diese tiefen, grünen Augen ließ mich ruhiger atmen.

Natürlich war der Aufruhr, den ich in Schulcafeteria verursacht hatte, nicht unbemerkt geblieben, und der aufsichthabende Lehrer hatte es als seine Pflicht angesehen, mich zur Schulkrankenschwester zu schleppen. Trotz der seltsamen Ruhe, die der fremde Junge in mir ausgelöst hatte, war ich erschöpft gewesen, wie üblich nach einem solchen Anfall, und so war ich ihm nur wortlos den Gang hinunter in Richtung des Sekretariates gefolgt, fast ein wenig froh darüber, dem immer lauter werdenden Getuschel der anderen Schüler entfliehen zu können.

„Hatten Sie schon einmal einen solchen Anfall, Miss Swan?", riss mich die Stimme des Lehrers aus meinen Gedanken. Die Hand der Krankenschwester schloss sich im selben Moment um mein Handgelenk, ich glaubte aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen lautlos bewegten, als sie meine Pulsschläge zählte. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie spürte, wie mein Herz in meiner Brust raste, dass der Rhythmus zu schnell war, zu abgehackt. Doch nach wenigen Augenblicken ließ sie meine Hand wieder los und schenkte mir ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Sie blieb jedoch dicht neben mir stehen, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie einen wissenden Blick mit dem Lehrer tauschte, der mich nun noch aufmerksamer betrachtete als zuvor, während er auf meine Antwort wartete. Ich verschränkte meine Hände ineinander, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen, und zwang mich dazu, mein Gesicht zu einer ruhigen, undurchdringlichen Maske erstarren zu lassen. Über die Jahre hatte ich Übung darin bekommen.

Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass ich, wollte ich verhindern, dass meine Eltern informiert wurden, diese Frage geschickt umschiffen musste. Ich hasste Situationen wie diese, und in meinem jetzigen Zustand fiel es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht leicht, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Diese tiefe, bodenlose Angst war noch immer da, sie pulsierte durch meine Adern, gemeinsam mit dem verbliebenen Adrenalin, und am liebsten wäre ich aufgesprungen und gerannt. Einfach gerannt, so lange, bis mich die Erschöpfung irgendwann in die Knie zwingen würde. Der Impuls war so stark, dass ich mich regelrecht dazu zwingen musste, still sitzen zu bleiben. Es würde alles nur schlimmer machen, wenn ich jetzt aufsprang und floh.

„Nein, nicht, dass ich wüsste", antwortete ich deswegen leise, meine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich weiß selbst nicht, was da eben geschehen ist."

„Den Berichten der anderen Schüler zufolge handelte es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um eine Panikattacke, Miss Swan", erklärte mir die Krankenschwester mit einem besorgten, nachdenklichen Blick, unter dem ich mich unruhig wand. Ihre ruhige, mütterliche Ausstrahlung machte es mir so viel schwerer. Einen winzigen Augenblick war ich versucht, ihr alles zu erzählen, nach all den Jahren einem anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen, was mir nachts den Schlaf raubte. Doch das war unmöglich. Ich hatte zugelassen, was er mir angetan hatte. Ich hatte geschwiegen, für ihn gelogen, ihn gedeckt. Es war zu einem großen Teil meine eigene Schuld. Und auch jetzt wollte ich nicht, dass jemand von meiner Schande erfuhr, schon gar nicht meine Eltern.

„Ist in letzter Zeit etwas vorgefallen, dass sie sehr erschüttert hat? Der Tod eines nahen Angehörigen oder eine anderweitige traumatische Erfahrung sind für gewöhnlich die Auslöser für so etwas", fuhr die Krankenschwester in ihrem ruhigen Ton fort, der sicherlich schon so manchem Schüler gegen seinen Willen Informationen entlockt hatte.

Ich fragte mich, weshalb zur Hölle sie so gut Bescheid wusste, und warum ich ausgerechnet an den Lehrer geraten war, dem ich scheinbar nichts von Schwindelanfällen, plötzlicher Übelkeit oder Kreislaufproblemen vorflunkern konnte. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als ich die Blicke der beiden Erwachsenen auf mir ruhen spürte, und ich musste den Drang, hysterisch aufzulachen, mühsam unterdrücken.

Traumatische Erfahrungen. Ja, so konnte man es auch bezeichnen. Es klang so seltsam klinisch, es war eine so saubere Defintion, die so gar nicht zu der brutalen Gewalt passen mochte, die hinter den Worten stand. Eisige, gefühllose graue Augen erschienen vor meinem inneren Auge, bohrten sich durch mich hindurch. Ich spürte wieder seine Hände, die nach mir griffen, ich vernahm seine Worte, als stünde er direkt neben mir, und die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf, als ich glaubte, seinen feuchten Atem zu spüren, der mir über das Gesicht strich, als er sich vorbeugte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Du gehörst mir, Bella. Nur mir, und daran wird sich niemals etwas ändern. Du kannst versuchen, zu fliehen, aber ich werde dich finden. Ich werde dich finden, wo du auch bist, wie lange es auch dauert, ich werde dich immer finden. Und dann wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest niemals geboren worden."

Kälte ergriff mich, eine Kälte, die nichts mit der Raumtemperatur zu tun hatte. Eisige Klauen krallten sich in mein Herz, und dann überschwemmte mich jene Taubheit, die ich stets so begrüßte. Nichts berührte mich mehr, und auf einmal war es, als würde ich alles durch einen dichten, betäubenden Nebel wahrnehmen.

„Es ist nichts weiter", brachte ich daher mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme heraus. „Wie Sie wissen, bin ich gerade erst hierher gezogen. Die Trennung von meinem großen Bruder macht mir sehr zu schaffen, vielleicht ist das der Grund für diese...wie nannten Sie es doch gleich? Panikattacke..."

Welch eine Ironie! Tatsächlich war Jamie an dieser Episode schuld, wie jedes Mal, es war immer eine Erinnerung an ihn, die diese Anfälle auslöste, aber nicht, weil er mir fehlte!

Ich war selbst überrascht, dass meine Stimme nicht bebte, dass mir das Blut nicht ins Gesicht schoss, als ich die beiden Erwachsenen vor mir so schamlos anlog, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Doch ich sah, wie ihre Schultern erleichtert herabsanken. Sie wollten mir glauben. Deswegen war es so einfach, sie zu täuschen. Sie wollten nicht sehen. So wie mein Vater, so wie meine Mutter. Niemand wollte sehen, was sich doch genau vor ihrer aller Augen abspielte, man verharmloste es, um sich den wahren Problemen nicht stellen zu müssen. Um nicht handeln zu müssen. Ich hatte es aufgegeben, ihnen die Augen öffnen zu wollen. Ich war alleine, niemand würde mir helfen.

Einen winzigen Augenblick sah ich wieder diese grünen Augen und fragte mich, ob er mir wohl glauben würde. Da war dieser seltsam wissende Ausdruck in seinen Augen gewesen, und eine so tiefe Traurigkeit, dass ich mich für einen Moment gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht hatte wie ich. Er war irgendwie anders gewesen als die anderen, auf eine Art und Weise, die ich nicht so recht benennen konnte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass uns etwas verband...

Doch dann wischte ich den Gedanken hastig beiseite. Ich würde ihn nicht hineinziehen, das hatte er nicht verdient, nicht, nach allem, was er heute für mich getan hatte, und nicht einmal Mike Newton würde ich der Gefahr aussetzen wollen, die meine Nähe bedeutete. James sprach keine leeren Drohungen aus.

Es hatte ohnehin nicht so ausgesehen, als ob der Junge mit den grünen Augen sonderlich an mir und meinen Dämonen interessiert gewesen wäre. Immerhin war er aus der Cafeteria geflohen, als hetze der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her.

Ich hatte es kommen sehen, und doch war es deswegen nicht einfacher zu ertragen. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich nach diesem Vorfall in der Cafeteria wieder einmal als Freak abgestempelt werden würde. Es überraschte mich nicht, und ich war es gewohnt. Ich war es gewohnt, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken über mich lachten. Ich war die geschmacklosen Witze auf meine Kosten ebenso gewohnt wie die schrägen Blicke in meine Richtung. Aber das machte es nicht leichter.

Wenigstens war der Platz neben mir noch immer leer, Newton saß am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers neben einem Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren, die ohne Unterbrechung auf ihn einredete und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, und dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar. Er sah nicht ein einziges Mal zu mir hinüber. Niemand sprach mich an, und da Mike beschäftigt war, erlaubte ich es mir, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme zu legen und versuchte, mich zu entspannen. Mr Banner begann mit dem Biologieunterricht, doch irgendwer musste ihm wohl von dem kleinen Zwischenfall in der Cafeteria erzählt haben, denn er schenkte mir einen warmen, seltsam verständnisvollen Blick, ehe er mich dann für den Rest der Stunde in Ruhe ließ. Ich schloss die Augen, versuchte, das leise Getuschel auszublenden, das selbst mit Beginn des Unterrichts nicht ganz verstummt war, und auf einmal sah ich wieder diese grünen Augen, diesen verständnisvollen, ruhigen Blick, und ich fühlte eine seltsame Wärme in meinem Inneren, als ich an diesen Jungen dachte, der mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt hatte. Es war eine schwache Wärme, sie kam nicht gegen das Eis in meinem Inneren an, aber dennoch vermittelte sie mir ein ungewohntes Gefühl des Friedens.

Eine Bewegung neben mir schreckte mich aus meinem zufriedenen Halbschlaf, und am Rande bekam ich mit, wie das Getuschel anschwoll, ehe Mr Banner sich laut räusperte und die Klasse wieder zur Ruhe rief.

„Mr Cullen..." begann er in jenem tadelnden Lehrerton, der zuspätkommenden Schülern vorbehalten zu sein scheint.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr Banner, ich habe wohl die Zeit vergessen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", antwortete eine sanfte, ruhige Stimme, die ich überall wiedererkannt hätte, genau zu meiner Rechten. Langsam hob ich den Kopf – und blickte in eben jene grünen Augen, die mir keine Ruhe lassen wollten. Diesmal waren sie jedoch nicht warm und verständnisvoll. Statt dessen blitzten sie mich beinahe wütend an, sein Mund war zu einer dünnen, harten Linie zusammengepresst, seine ganze Haltung war steif und drückte Ablehung aus. Er hatte seinen Stuhl so weit von mir fortgerückt, wie es nur möglich war.

Ich blinzelte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an – was hatte ich ihm getan? Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst. Eine Weile saßen wir uns nur stumm gegenüber und sahen einander an. Sein Blick wurde weicher, wärmer, doch sein Gesicht blieb reglos, beinahe starr. Es erinnerte mich so sehr an meine Maske, die ich gestern im Schulkrankenzimmer aufgesetzt hatte, dass ich wusste, dass er etwas vor mir verbarg. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wandte er sich schließlich nach vorne und begann, mit einer unglaublich sauberen, akuraten Handschrift, die so gar nicht zu einem Jungen passen wollte, den Tafelanschrieb in sein Heft zu übertragen.

Den Rest der Stunde tat er so, als wäre ich Luft, und ich mühte mich, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich seine offensichtliche Ablehung verletzte. Hin und wieder glaubte ich jedoch, seinen Blick auf mir ruhen zu spüren. Aber immer, wenn ich zu ihm hinübersah, war er so in seinen Aufschrieb vertieft, dass ich mir wieder sicher war, es mir eingebildet zu haben.

Ich wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Gestern noch war er so unglaublich hilfsbereit gewesen, und ich hatte eine Nähe zwischen uns gespürt, wie ich sie noch nie einem anderen Menschen gegenüber empfunden hatte. Und ich war mir so sicher gewesen, dass es ihm ähnlich ergangen war.

Als der schrille Glockenton das Ende des Stunde verkündete, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Und wieder glaubte ich, aus den Augenwinkeln zu sehen, wie sein Kopf kurz in meine Richtung schnellte, ehe er sich rasch wieder abwandte, beinahe so, als wäre es ihm peinlich. Vielleicht war das ja des Rätsels Lösung, durchfuhr mich da die Erkenntnis. Sicher war es ihm peinlich, mit mir gesehen worden zu sein. Der Ruf als Freak war mir sicher, niemand würde mit mir gesehen werden wollen. Und es war besser so, sagte ich mir. Es war sicherer für ihn, wenn er mir nicht zu nahe kam.

Es war ein weiter Weg von der Schule nach Hause, und jetzt, so spät im Jahr, wurde es bereits früh dunkel. Das schwache Licht der Straßenlampen reichte kaum bis auf den Gehweg. Die an den über der Straße gespannten Drahtseilen aufgehangenen Lampenköpfe schwankten im eisigen Wind hin und her und warfen wild tanzende Schatten. Ich vergrub des Kinn im Kragen meines dicken Wintermantels und versuchte, meine Beine in einen noch schnelleren Schritt zu zwingen.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein Auto, wie die meisten anderen Schüler in meinem Alter. In einem verschlafenen Kaff wie Forks gab es keine zuverlässige Busverbindung, und mein Fahrrad hatte ich nicht mit ins Flugzeug nehmen können. Es war in Phoenix geblieben. Unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, ob ich es wohl jemals wieder sehen würde. Wohl eher nicht. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in mir auf, beinahe so etwas wie Heimweh, als ich an das rostige, klapprige Gestell dachte, das dennoch Tag für Tag brav seinen Dienst geleistet hatte. Jetzt stand es einsam und verlassen im kalten Keller des Mehrfamilienhauses, das ich so lange als Zuhause angesehen hatte, auch wenn es das nie wirklich gewesen war.

Hier in Forks war ich nun dazu gezwungen, die gut zwei Meilen Schulweg zu Fuß zurückzulegen.

Meine Schritte hallten von den Hauswänden wider, ein unheimliches Geräusch in der Stille der Nacht, es war, als würden mich Schritte verfolgen. Schritte, die mir kein bisschen näher kamen, mir stets im selben Abstand folgten, dann innehielten, wenn ich auch innehielt, dann weiter gingen, wenn ich auch weiter ging. Ein eisiger Schauer rann meinen Rücken hinab. Es war nicht möglich, er konnte nicht hier sein, dass wusste ich. Und doch konnte ich die Furcht nicht abschütteln, die mich wohl mein Leben lang verfolgen würde.

Scheinwerfer bogen um die Kurve hinter mir, die grellen Lichtfinger erhellten den Gehweg vor mir und verzerrten meinen Schatten zu einer spindeldürren, geisterhaften Gestalt. Ich vernahm das laute Dröhnen des Basses, glaubte gar, die Vibration durch den Beton unter meinen Füßen dringen zu spüren. Doch das Auto rauschte nicht an mir vorbei, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Es wurde langsamer, der Bass verstummte, als hätte der Fahrer des Wagens die Musik heruntergedreht. Und dann kam das Auto direkt neben mir zum Stehen. Ich fuhr mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herum, die Hand am Griff des Klappmessers, das ich stets in meiner Tasche bei mir trug.


	5. Fahrt ins Ungewisse

**Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich hab euch verdammt lange warten lassen, und ich hoffe, ihr habt die Story noch nicht aufgegeben – RL sucks! In Zukunft wird es schneller gehen mit den Updates, versprochen!**

**WARNUNG: Wer empfindlich auf Kindesmisshandlung reagiert, sollte den kursiven Teil überspringen. Wie gesagt, dies hier ist keine einfache Geschichte...**

**5. Fahrt ins Ungewisse**

Edward

Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als ich endlich das überfüllte Schulgebäude verlassen konne. Ich freute mich auf die friedliche Stille meines Zimmers und darauf, endlich wieder alleine mit meinen Gedanken zu sein. Der Nachmittag hatte an meinen Nerven gezehrt, ich hatte doch tatsächlich den leeren Platz neben mir, der mir wenigstens in Biologie ein wenig Abstand und Ruhe vor den anderen Schülern geboten hatte, an das Mädchen abtreten müssen, das mir seit jenem Vorfall in der Cafeteria nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Diese seltsam verängstigten, braunen Augen, dieser verlorene Ausdruck, diese tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit, die mich so sehr an mich selbst erinnert hatte, dass es mir beinahe unheimlich gewesen war. Ich hatte versucht, auf Abstand zu bleiben, ich hatte es wirklich versucht, auch wenn mir ihr verletzter Blick ins Herz geschnitten hatte. Ja, es schien tatsächlich so, als lebte dieser kalte, steinerne Klumpen in meinem Inneren noch, denn anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, weshalb es geschmerzt hatte, diese Enttäuschung in ihren Augen zu lesen.  
Und doch war ich standhaft geblieben, hatte mich dazu gezwungen, immer wieder den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, auch wenn ich diesen unglaublich starken Drang verspürt hatte, sie anzusehen, nur noch ein einziges Mal in diesen tiefen, braunen Augen zu ertrinken. Ich wusste, dass das gefährlich war, und ihre Augen hatten mich an Treibsand erinnert: wenn man sich einmal zu weit hinein wagt, läuft man Gefahr, auf immer darin zu versinken.

Niemals zuvor hatte ich das schrille Läuten der Schulglocke so herbeigesehnt wie an diesem Nachmittag. Ohne einen Blick zurück war ich aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, hatte das Schulgebäude beinahe fluchtartig verlassen und war schließlich schwer atmend im weichen Ledersitz meines Volvos in mich zusammengesunken. Ich sollte definitiv häufiger joggen gehen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Es war kein weiter Weg gewesen, auch wenn ich ihn gerannt war, und doch war ich nun außer Atem wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich war nachlässig geworden, nachdem ich jetzt in relativer Sicherheit lebte. Früher wäre mir das nicht passiert, früher hatte ich jede freie Minute auf dem Sportplatz verbracht, denn ich hatte gewusst, wenn es mir gelingen sollte, zu entkommen, dann konnte es sein, dass alles davon abhing, wie schnell ich rennen konnte.

Nach und nach leerte sich der Parkplatz um mich herum, während ich immer noch versuchte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Allmählich stieg der Verdacht in mir auf, dass es nicht alleine die Schuld meiner schlechten körperlichen Verfassung war, dass der beschleunigte Puls und die heftige Atmung vielleicht auch ein Zeichen für etwas anderes waren...  
_Reiß dich zusammen, Masen! _Ein letztes Mal fuhr ich mir seufzend durch die Haare, dann startete ich den Motor und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Natürlich hatte ich nicht wissen können, dass sie mir wieder über den Weg laufen würde. Irgendeine Macht des Schicksals schien sich einen Spaß mit mir zu erlauben, warum sonst musste es ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen sein, das dort alleine durch die Dunkelheit stapfte?  
Ich hätte sie gehen lassen sollen. Sie war fast erwachsen, sie musste selbst wissen, was sie tat. Und doch konnte ich sie einfach nicht schutzlos in dieser dunklen Straße zurücklassen.  
Denn in jenem Augenblick, als ich sie dort vor mir auf dem schmalen Gehweg erspähte, wie sie mit hochgezogenen Schultern und in den Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen durch die Nacht ging, eine einsame Gestalt, die beim Geräusch des sich nähernden Autos erschrocken zusammenzuckte und einen panischen, gehetzten Blick über ihre Schulter warf, in jenem Augenblick erschien eine andere, dunkle Straße vor meinem inneren Auge...

_...eine dunkle Straße, nur schwach vom Schein der trüben, gelbstichigen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet, das einzige Geräusch meine eigenen überhasteten, stolpernden Schritte und die Luft, die mir in japsenden, keuchenden Atemzügen entwichen war, die mir beim Einatmen so eisig kalt in der Lunge gebrannt hatte, weil ich zu schnell gerannt war. Ich war so schnell gerannt, wie ich es nur vermochte, und doch waren sie stetig näher gekommen, diese schweren, dröhnenden Schritte, die ich so fürchtete, diese Schritte, die mich verfolgt hatten.___

_Dann hatte er mich eingeholt, und seine kühle, starke Hand hatte sich um meine Kehle geschlossen, als er mich unsanft gegen die nächste Hauswand gestoßen hatte. Noch immer konnte ich die kalte, unebene Backsteinmauer in meinem Rücken spüren, und seinen nach Bier stinkender Atem riechen, der mir über die Wange gestrichen war, als er mir ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. __  
__„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich gehen lassen, Eddie? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich nicht finden? Du gehörst mir, und ich kämpfe um das, das mir gehört. Und nach all den Jahren solltest du begriffen haben, dass du mir nicht entkommen kannst."__  
__Ich hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, um die einzelne Träne zu verbergen, die meine Wange hinabgeronnen war. Ich wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht vor ihm. Ich wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr ich ihn fürchtete, ich wollte ihm diese Befriedigung nicht gönnen, ich wollte nicht, dass er sich an meiner Verzweiflung, an meiner Niederlage aufgeilte. Und doch tat er genau das. Sein leises, befriedigtes Lachen hallte noch immer in meinen Ohren wider, als sei es gestern gewesen.__  
__„Jetzt muss ich dich bestrafen, Kleiner", hatte er mir verschwörerisch zugeraunt. „Du wusstest, dass es so kommen würde. Du bist selbst schuld daran, all das hätte nicht geschehen müssen. Du hättest nur tun müssen, was ich von dir verlangt habe. Es ist nicht so schwer, mich zufrieden zu stellen. Ein sauberes Haus, ein anständiges Essen auf dem Tisch, wenn ich nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause komme – mehr verlange ich nicht. Aber nein, der Herr hat mal wieder beschlossen, dass seine Hausaufgaben wichtiger sind, und hat dabei seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Und dann hat er es nicht einmal für nötig erachtet, für seine Taten geradezustehen, so, wie es ein richtiger Mann tut. Nein, statt dessen hast du entschieden, davonzurennen. Und jetzt sieh, wozu es geführt hat..."__  
__Er hatte den Baseballschäger mitgebracht, er zog ihn hinter seinem Rücken hervor mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der mich an ein Kind erinnerte, das die versteckte Keksdose gefunden hat. Es war ein gefährlicher Ausdruck, den ich schon in jungen Jahren zu fürchten gelernt hatte, aber niemals war er mir so bedrohlich erschienen wie an diesem Abend in der engen Gasse zwei Blöcke von unserer Wohnung entfernt. Ich war nicht sonderlich weit gekommen, das tat ich damals nie. Wohin hätte ich auch fliehen sollen? Es gab niemanden mehr, der sich um mich scherte. Ich war alleine. Ich wusste, dass es sinnlos war, ihm davonzulaufen. Und doch konnte ich einfach nicht anders, ich musste es wieder und wieder versuchen, obwohl ich wusste, was mich erwartete, wenn er mich schließlich doch einholte. __  
__Er verlor die Beherrschung in jener Nacht. Das spürte ich bereits beim ersten Schlag, der so viel härter ausfiel als gewohnt, und ich war in dieser Hinsicht nicht zimperlich, schon lange nicht mehr. Der dumpfe Schmerz pulsierte durch meinen gesamten unteren Rücken, als das abgegriffene, glattpolierte Holz mich dort traf. Ich presste die Schneidezähne in die Unterlippe, bis ich Blut schmeckte, und konnten nur mühsam das laute Stöhnen hinunterschlucken. Ich würde stark sein, ich würde ihn nicht merken lassen, wie sehr es schmerzte. Aber natürlich entging ihm nichts. Und es brachte ihn nur noch mehr in Fahrt, wenn er sah, wie ich litt.__  
__„Ich will dich hören, Junge!", zischte er mir zu, und ich fragte mich kurz, ob er den Verstand verloren hatte, denn da war dieses irre Glitzern in den kalten, blauen Augen, gewesen, ehe er mich gegen die Wand gepresst hatte, und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass wir uns auf offener Straße befanden, dass uns vielleicht jemand hören würde. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass ein Passant auf uns aufmerksam werden würde, obgleich ich wusste, dass das an meiner Situation nichts ändern würde. In diesem Fall würde er einfach zu Hause fortführen, wobei er unterbrochen worden war. __  
__Nach dem fünften Schlag hatte ich jedwede Hoffnung auf Rettung verloren. Nach dem zehnten war ich wimmernd in mich zusammengesackt, doch der Griff um meinen Hals hatte sich verstärkte, hatte mich aufrecht gehalten. Ich war bis fünfzehn gekommen, ehe die Welt um mich herum in einem roten Schleier versank und schließlich von dumpfer Schwärze verschlungen wurde._

Mühsam drängte ich die Übelkeit zurück, die in mir aufsteigen wollte, schob die Erinnerungen energisch von mir.  
Jedenfalls war das der Grund dafür, warum ich niemals in der Dunkelheit durch verlassene Straßen ging, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er mir jetzt nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Und sie sollte das auch nicht tun. Man konnte nie wissen, wer dort lauerte. Es gab zu viele Menschen wie meinen Vater. Und nicht alle saßen hinter Gittern. Aus diesem Grund konnte ich sie auch nicht sich selbst überlassen. Allein der Gedanke, dieses zierliche, zerbrechlich wirkende Mädchen der Gefahr auszuliefern...  
Ein tief vergrabener Beschützerinstinkt war in mir erwacht, und beinahe reflexartig lenkte ich das Auto an den Straßenrand und forderte sie auf, einzusteigen.  
Ich las sie in ihren Augen, diese unterschwellige Angst. Ich erkannte es an der Art, wie sie immer wieder über ihre Schulter in die Dunkelheit blickte. Und ich war mir spätestens dann sicher, als sie so erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als ich sie ansprach. Diese Mädchen war mir ähnlicher, als ich es wahrhaben wollte. Sie wurde verfolgt, und ich wusste nicht, ob es nur die Erinnerungen waren, die ihr keine Ruhe ließen, oder ob da tatsächlich noch jemand war, von dem sie fürchtete, dass er in den Schatten auf sie lauerte. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass ersteres der Fall war. Und selbst das tat mir leid, denn ich wünschte niemandem meine Vergangenheit.

**Bella**

Es war ein silberfarbener, mittelgroßer Wagen, der dort neben mir hielt. Selbst im schwachen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung konnte ich sehen, dass der Lack wie frisch poliert blitzte. Offensichtlich wurde das Auto von seinem Besitzer geliebt.

Surrend fuhr die Scheibe des Beifahrersitzes hinunter. Und dann vernahm ich eine Stimme, die mir nur zu bekannt war, klar und deutlich schnitt sie durch die kühle Nachtluft. Sie war nicht so warm wie noch heute morgen, fast schroff befahl er mir mehr, als dass er mich aufforderte.

„Steig ein!"

Ich löste langsam meine Finger vom kühlen Griff des Messers. Zögernd warf ich einen Blick über meine Schulter, in die endlose Dunkelheit, zu den tanzenden Schatten, die mich noch eine gute Meile begleiten würden, wenn ich beschloss, sein Angebot auszuschlagen und den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zurückzulegen.

Normalerweise vermied ich es, in ein Auto zu steigen, vor allem, wenn ein Mann in diesem Auto saß. Zu viel enger Raum, kein Platz, ihm auszuweichen. Schon allein der Flug von Phoenix nach Seattle war die Hölle gewesen, ich hatte so viele Beruhigungstabletten geschluckt wie es nur irgend möglich war und hatte den gesamten Flug in einer Art schläfriger Trance verbracht, und doch hatte mein Herz wie wild in meiner Brust geschlagen, und der Schweiß war mir in Perlen auf der Stirn gestanden. Ich hatte mich dazu gezwungen, ruhig zu bleiben, hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und es durchgestanden, das Ziel fest vor Augen. Ich hatte gewusst, dass es die beste Möglichkeit war, James zu entkommen, und da hatte ich die Unannehmlichkeiten eines Fluges mit Freuden in Kauf genommen.

Ich warf erneut einen abschätzenden Blick zu dem silbern blitzenden Wagen hinüber, dann fasste ich mir ein Herz und ging zögernd auf ihn zu.

Warme, trockene Luft schlug mir entgegen, als ich die Türe öffnete, umhüllte mich wie eine kuschelige Decke. Es roch sauber und frisch, ein wenig nach Holzrauch und Gras. Mit einem leisen Klicken zog ich die erstaunlich schwere Autotüre hinter mir zu und sank in den weichen Ledersitz des Beifahrersitzes hinein. Niemals zuvor hatte ich in einem Auto gesessen, das so edel aussah. Fast hatte ich Angst, meine Schuhe auf die Fußmatte zu stellen.

„Du solltest nicht so alleine durch die Dunkelheit gehen", kam es leise von der Fahrerseite. Ich zuckte überrascht zusammen; ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er mit mir sprechen würde. Heute mittag im Biologieunterricht schien er auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf gewesen zu sein, sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Und doch schwang in seiner Stimme nun keine Wut mit, kein Vorwurf. Fast klang er ein wenig besorgt. Ich wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Im schwachen Licht der Armaturenbeleuchtung konnte ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht so recht lesen, und seine Miene war reglos, ich konnte nicht einschätzen, wie er reagieren würde. Und doch fühlte ich mich so sicher in seiner Gegenwart.

„Es ist gefährlich", erklärte er, wandte dann den Blick ab und sah wieder geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe, obwohl es um diese Uhrzeit auf der Straße nicht viel zu sehen gab. „Forks mag zwar klein und beschaulich wirken, aber man kann nie wissen, wer sich nachts auf den Straßen herumtreibt. Und nicht immer sind es Fremde, die dir gefährlich werden können...", führte er nach einer kleinen Weile weiter aus.

Ich schluckte bei seinen warnenden Worten. Ich wusste nur zu gut, wie recht er hatte. Und irgend etwas sagte mir, dass er das nicht einfach nur sagte, dass er wusste, wovon er sprach. Dass er die Gefahren der Nacht besser kannte, als ihm lieb war. Und es rührte mich, dass er sich um mich sorgte. Es war lange her, seit das jemand getan hatte.

„Irgendwie muss ich nach Hause kommen, und es kann nun einmal nicht jeder so ein hübsches Auto haben wie du...", murmelte ich verteidigend.

Da lachte er. Es war ein seltsam freies Lachen, leise, aber doch herzlich. Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus, und meine Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Das Lachen verstummte abrupt, er wandte den Kopf wieder in meine Richtung und sah mich fast ein wenig überrascht an. Dann wurde sein Blick sehr ernst, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich zurückzog. Es war, als habe er eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen uns errichtet, genau über der Mittelkonsole, über dem matten, silbernen Griff der Handbremse.

„Ja, es ist ein schönes Auto", stimmte er mir schließlich zu. Ich hörte den Besitzerstolz heraus, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, und musste mir erneut ein kleines Lächeln verkneifen. Es war erstaunlich, wie rasch alles von mir abzufallen schien, während ich hier neben ihm auf den dunklen, bequemen Ledersitzen saß. Die Dunkelheit schien hinter den Glasscheiben des silbernen Autos gefangen zu sein, sie drang nicht zu mir durch.

„Aber du solltest trotzdem bei Dunkelheit nicht alleine nach Hause gehen...", ließ er es dann doch nicht nehmen, noch anzumerken.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass es gefährlich war, was ich da tat, aber was sollte ich daran ändern? Wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, wäre ich doch niemals so leichtsinnig. Aber er hatte so ehrlich besorgt geklungen, dass ich es ihm nicht übel nehmen konnte.

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt!", bemerkte er auf einmal überrascht. „Ich bin Edward, Edward Cullen", meinte er dann nach kurzem Zögern und bot mir seine Hand an, sie schwebte über dem Graben zwischen den beiden Sitzen, fast wie ein kleines Friedensangebot.

„Bella, Bella Swan", sagte ich und ergriff die mir dargebotene Hand. Und riss erschrocken die Augen auf, kaum dass seine Haut die meine berührte. Meine Hand lag in der seinen, verschwand fast in seinem warmen, kräftigen Griff, doch das war es nicht, was mich so erstaunt hatte. Auch die Tatsache, dass ich keine Angst empfand, während ich ihn berührte, hatte mich nicht sonderlich überrascht, nach den Ereignissen in der Cafeteria hatte ich das erwartet, wenn ich mir es auch nicht erklären konnte. Was mich so erschrak, war, wie angenehm es war, ihn zu berühren. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als würde ich einen beinahe Fremden berühren. Es fühlte sich seltsam richtig an. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und da war ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend, dass ich nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Edward ebenfalls überrascht die Luft einsog. Er löste den Griff und zog seine Hand zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt, und ein unangenehmes Schweigen senkte sich über den von dem blauen Display des Amaturenbrettes nur spärlich beleuchteten Innenraum des Fahrzeuges.

„Du musst mich nicht nach Hause fahren, ich kann auch zu Fuß gehen...", meinte ich nach einer kleinen Weile, da mir das seltsame, geladene Schweigen sehr zusetzte. Ich war den Umgang mit Menschen nicht mehr so gewohnt wie früher. Schon schickte ich mich dazu an, die Türe zu öffnen; meine Hand verharrte jedoch unschlüssig über dem Griff, da ich eigentlich nicht zurück in die Kälte wollte, zu den Schatten und den hallenden Schritten, die mich zu verfolgen schienen.

„Nein!", fiel er mir hastig ins Wort und löste sich aus seiner Starre. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich nervös durch das dichte, zerzauste Haar fuhr. „Nein, bleib, ich fahre dich...natürlich nur, wenn du das möchtest..."

Dann sah er fragend zu mir hinüber, und da war eine Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, die mich erstaunte. Glaubte er ernsthaft, ich würde sein Angebot ausschlagen? Ich nickte zustimmend, und er schien sich sichtlich zu entspannen.

„Schnall dich an", meinte er leise und drehte den Zündschlüssel im Schloss. Mir war nicht aufgefallen, dass er den Motor ausgeschaltet hatte, doch das Surren der Maschine war so leise, dass man es kaum wahrnahm. Ich dachte an das laute, schon beinahe traktorähnliche Rattern, das der alte Ford meiner Mutter von sich gegeben hatte, doch dann wischte ich diesen Gedanken hastig beiseite. Ich lebte jetzt in Forks, und vielleicht gelang es mir ja heute, wenigstens für ein paar Augenblicke die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ich griff nach dem Gurt, und die Schnalle rastete mit einem leisen, weichen Klicken ein. Edward nickte zufrieden, und das Auto beschleunigte sanft, als er es wieder auf die Straße hinausmanövrierte.

„An der nächsten Abzweigung links", merkte ich an, doch Edward winkte ab.

„Glaub mir, Bella Swan, in einem kleinen Ort wie Forks kennt jeder den Namen des Polizeichefs und weiß auch, wo er wohnt", erklärte er. Ich nickte nur und sank noch tiefer in meinen Sitz hinein. Das war noch eine Tatsache, die mir das Leben in Forks zusätzlich erschweren würde.

Wenige Minuten später kam das schlichte, weiße Einfamilienhaus in Sicht, in dem ich zumindest den Rest des Schuljahres wohnen würde, wenn nicht gar länger, was ich sehr hoffte. Es stach aus dem Häuserblock heraus, denn es war das einzige Haus, dessen Fenster noch immer dunkel waren. Kein Halloweenkürbis stand auf der schmalen Veranda wie auf denen der anderen, keine Fußmatte hieß den Besucher willkommen. Das Haus strahlte eine abweisende Kälte aus, die dem Eis in meinem Inneren ähnelte. Es war nur ein Haus, kein Heim.

Charlie würde wie üblich erst sehr spät nach Hause kommen. Es störte mich nicht sonderlich, er war ein Mann, und das Zusammenleben mit ihm war für mich schwer genug, da ich mich ständig zusammenreißen musste, damit er mir meine Panik nicht allzu sehr anmerkte. Glücklicherweise war er jedoch keiner dieser Väter, die gerne viele Worte verlieren. Er ließ mich in Ruhe, und ich ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er war mehr ein selten anwesender Mitbewohner als ein Vater für mich. Wie sollte er auch, war ich doch mein ganzes bisheriges Leben bei meiner Mutter und Phil aufgewachsen. Aber ich war ihm sehr dankbar dafür, dass er sich dafür bereit erklärt hatte, mich aufzunehmen, obwohl er mich kaum kannte. Er hatte mich damit in gewisser Weise gerettet, und das würde ich ihm nie vergessen.

„Danke", sagte ich leise, als Edward in die schmale Auffahrt einbog und bis kurz vor die Haustüre fuhr. Da fiel mir auf, dass das bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Tag war, an dem ich ihm für etwas dankte. Irgendwie erschien mir dieses kleine Wort so unzureichend für das, was er getan hatte, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen. Ich warf ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu und versuchte, ihm mit meinen Augen zu danken, doch das schien eher einen gegenteiligen Effekt zu haben, denn er wand sich ein wenig unruhig auf dem Fahrersitz.

„Gern geschehen", murmelte er und sah weiterhin starr geradeaus, obgleich es dort nichts zu sehen gab – eine wuchernde Hecke und ein mit Unkraut überwachsenes Blumenbeet war alles, das Charlies Grundstück vom angrenzenden Wald trennte, die hellen Xenonscheinwerfer trafen auf nichts als dichtes Unterholz. Edward war wieder hinter dieser unsichtbaren Mauer verschwunden.

Ich seufzte leise. Ich hatte einige wenige, kurze Momente des Friedens gefunden, und es widerstrebte mir, aus dem warmen Auto herauszutreten und die Kälte zu umarmen, die mich erwartete. Die Kälte und die Angst. Doch ich wusste auch, dass ich dankbar sein sollte für die wenigen Augenblicke der Ruhe, und Edward schien sich in meiner Gegenwart unwohl zu fühlen. Das Mindeste, das ich tun konnte, war, zu verschwinden.

Ich hatte eben die Hand um den Türgriff geschlossen, da ließ mich ein geflüstertes „Warte" mitten in der Bewegung innehalten.

„Wirst du morgen wieder zu Fuß zur Schule gehen?", fragte er.

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte, Edward", erwiderte ich ebenso leise und wandte mich wieder zu ihm um. Er sah mich immer noch nicht an, im kalten, blauen Schein der Armaturen war sein Gesicht eine reglose, versteinerte Maske. Doch in seinen Augen glaubte ich eine Regung blitzen zu sehen, die mich so sehr an meinen eigenen Schmerz erinnerte, dass sich mein Magen zusammenzog.

„Ich hole dich ab", entschied er, in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete.

„Du musst wirklich nicht...", versuchte ich, halbherzig einzuwenden. Mein Herz schlug sehr viel schneller bei dem Gedanken daran, die wenigen Minuten, die die Fahrt zur Schule dauern würde, wieder in seiner Nähe zu verbringen, eingehüllt in das seltsame Gefühl der Sicherheit, das er in mir auslöste.

„Sieben Uhr fünfundvierzig", fiel er mir ins Wort. Seine Stimme klang wieder so hart, so abweisend, dass ich mich unwillkürlich fragte, warum er sich bereit erklärte, mich zu fahren, wenn er sich doch so unwohl in meiner Nähe zu fühlen schien. Seine Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad, als wolle er es zerquetschen, und er sah noch immer starr geradeaus.

Ich nickte nur und stieg dann wortlos aus dem Wagen. Sprachlos starrte ich dem silbernen Wagen hinterher, der so schnell aus der Ausfahrt schoss, dass die Räder beinahe durchzudrehen schienen.

Eure Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel?

Über Reviews würde ich mich unglaublich freuen...

LG JJ


End file.
